


Malysh

by Anonymous



Series: The Softest of Cries [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Tony Stark, No Plot/Plotless, Pregnancy, Russian Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "A baby?!""Yes, a baby, Yasha.""A little -- a little bean?! Just barely tiny -- Toni!"





	Malysh

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know any russian at all, i'm sorry (only english and french). if there are any mistakes, let me know.

"So a --" Yasha cocked his head, his mouth twisted, "--a...malysh?" he asked helplessly.

Toni couldn't quite put her finger on where she'd heard Yasha say that before. It sounded familiar though.

  
"I mean a..." Yasha frowned at himself, let out a frustrated huff. Then his eyes lit up. He made a cradling motion with his folded arms.

"Do you mean 'baby'?"

"Yes! That's the word!" Yasha beamed.

Toni smiled right back, waiting for the realization to sink in.

Yasha's eyes went round.

"A baby?!"

"Yes, a baby, Yasha."

"A little -- a little bean?! Just barely tiny -- Toni!"

Toni rested her folded palms over her slightly rounded stomach.

"At this point, yeah. A little developing bean."

Yasha eyed where her hands resided, clearly tempted to put his hands on top.

"Can I? How long? Why didn't you tell me?"

Toni bit her lip nervously.

"You can touch s'okay."

Yasha moved closer eagerly, it's nice to feel him so close.

"Figured out shortly after you left, I wanted to wait until you got back," Toni continued. "I knew Rebekka was really sick, didn't want to stress you out."

"It doesn't - I - I'm going to be a father! Oh my god?!" Yasha stumbled.

"C’mere, gimme your hand. There we go.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh, your daughter just said hello,” Toni snorted.

“For sure? Maybe she's saying ‘go away stranger’?”

“Not possible, I told her all about her dad while you were away. Didn't I bambina? Oomph!”

“She kicked again!”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Toni replied drily.

“Does it hurt?! Are you going to be okay?”

“Just fine s’okay.”

Yasha got down on his knees in from of Toni, all with a straight face. He got close to her belly, hands touched her sides gently.

“Be gentle with your mama okay? She's keeping you safe and all that. Are we in agreement?”

He put his ear up against Toni's belly as if expecting an answer. Unexpectedly, it came as a much softer kick.

“There we go, she's so smart,” Yasha beamed at Toni where he was on his knees.

“You didn't have to do that,” Toni commented, running a hand through his dark hair.

“Of course I did, she was making you uncomfortable. You deserve the best, Toni.”

He rose, kissed Toni, softly, and sat down beside her.

“I love you so much,” Toni sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I love you too, the both of you.”

 

 

 


End file.
